


Путь самурая

by lachance



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кацура мечтает вырасти воином.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь самурая

Скрученный клочок бумажки, вымазанный мелом, оставляет на черной ткани формы неровные пятна. Шинске отворачивается, делая вид, что он совершенно не при чем, и мимоходом стирая сухие белые пятна с кончиков пальцев о край тетрадного листа. Кацура подозрительно хмурится, отбрасывая прядь с лица, и отворачивается, чтобы получить следующую бумажку уже прямо за шиворот.  
  
Шинске быстрый. Шинске успевает сделать вид, что даже не поднимал глаз от тетради, но на то, чтобы снова вытереть пальцы у него не хватает времени, и Кацура переводит долгий тяжелый взгляд с его ладоней на уголки губ, выдающих скрытую усмешку.  
  
– Такасуги, – печально выдыхает он со слишком взрослыми интонациями, явно подслушанными у учителя, – ты поступаешь недостойно самурая.  
  
Шинске показывает язык, на глазах Кацуры отрывая длинную полоску от листа, и скручивает ее в пальцах, прежде чем аккуратно макнуть острой бумажной гранью в чернила.  
  
– Зато весело, – улыбается он, прежде чем орудие бомбежки летит в угол, где спит Гинтоки.  
  
Неровное синее пятно по центру лба ему даже идет.  
  
*  
  
– Странный ты, – Такасуги закидывает руки за голову, потягиваясь всем телом, и проходит несколько шагов, глядя вверх, прежде чем все-таки споткнуться.  
  
– Ты странный, – меланхолично отзывается Кацура, придерживая его за плечи одной рукой, не позволяя упасть, – и тебе разве не в другую сторону?  
  
– Мне в ту сторону, в которой будет весело, – безмятежно парирует он, легко пародируя ровную речь самого Кацуры, и это немного злит, – сегодня мне весело с тобой. Это такой пусть самурая, понимаешь?  
  
– Самурая-клоуна? – Он недоуменно приподнимает темные брови, пиная острый блестящий камешек носком ботинка. – Самурая-танцующего-клоуна-Пеннивайза?  
  
– На себя посмотри, – обиженно тянет Шинске, пихая его локтем в бок, – из тебя вообще никогда самурая не выйдет.  
  
– Это почему? – Кацура даже останавливается посреди дороги, неловко сжимая лямку школьного рюкзака, плечи начинают болеть от тяжести, но он не обращает на это внимания.  
  
– Потому что ты выглядишь, как девчонка, – Шинске пожимает плечами, будто не понимая, почему должен проговаривать очевидные вещи, – и дерешься, как девчонка.  
  
Вечером Кацура встает на стул в ванной, чтобы отчетливо видеть себя в зеркало, и срезает отросшие пряди мягких темных волос кухонными ножницами к вящему неудовольствию своей матушки.  
  
Такасуги смеется, когда видит его в классе на следующее утро, смеется и никак не может остановиться.  
  
*  
  
Маленький космический корабль – почти как настоящий – покачивается в лунном свете под потолком, бросая на стены жутковатые острые тени. Кацура сжимается под одеялом, нервно накручивая на пальцы слишком короткие теперь пряди, и думает о том, что когда-нибудь станет космическим пиратом, чтобы больше не бояться кораблей.  
  
Еще он представляет свою будущую команду, с которой непременно будет спасать мир и вершить великие дела, как положено храброму воину. Еще Кацура планирует спасать красавиц, грабить богатых и раздавать деньги бедным; книжка про Робина Гуда остается раскрытой лежать у кровати, когда наступает пора выключить свет.  
  
Кацура хочет стать героем. Кацура хочет стать самураем. Но пока он сжимается под одеялом, потому что пластиковая модель корабля кажется слишком настоящей в неверном лунном свете, будто сейчас прямо на кровать спрыгнет кто-то маленький, страшный и, разумеется, смертоносный.  
  
За мыслями о том, как он будет побеждать пока невидимого врага, Кацура пропускает момент, когда в окно ударяется мелкий камушек, но второй заставляет его подпрыгнуть на кровати, сжимая руками колени. Несколько минут он в ужасе глядит на прозрачное стекло, за которым колышутся призраки деревьев, пока не решается на подгибающихся ногах подойти к подоконнику, выглядывая на улицу.  
  
Разумеется, там оказывается Шинске. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, Кацура едва слышно произносит сквозь зубы пару слов, недостойных самурая, и быстро одевается, стараясь делать все осторожно и бесшумно.  
  
Корабль под потолком покачивается от ночного сквозняка, и тени вокруг становятся все страшнее. Разумеется, корабль тоже подарил ему Такасуги. Потому что это Такасуги всегда во всем виноват.  
  
*  
  
– Я стану самураем, – объявляет Кацура посреди разговора, и друзья разом замолкают, глядя на него с равным недоумением, – и надеру вам задницы, – добавляет он чуть тише, с ощутимой паузой перед последним словом.  
  
– Посмотрите-ка, оно разговаривает, – Шинске смеется, подбрасывая на ладони полную банку газировки, – и даже знает слово…  
  
– Ты не должен говорить такие вещи, – Кацура упрямо вздергивает подбородок, глядя ему в глаза прямо и ясно, – но помни, что я стану сильным, стану самураем, и не оставлю на тебе живого места, Такасуги.  
  
– Ну-ну, – Гинтоки оглядывает их обоих с каким-то усталым недоумением, – если вы продолжите тут препираться, мы не успеем купить «Джамп».  
  
– Кучерявый прав, – Шинске пожимает плечами, и неожиданно тепло улыбается, протягивая ему открытую ладонь, – мир, Котаро?  
  
– Только на сегодня, – серьезно кивает он, пожимая протянутую руку, и тут же кривится от боли, когда Такасуги со всей силы сжимает пальцы.  
  
– Это чтобы скрепить договор, – с улыбкой поясняет он, пока Кацура с шипением трясет поврежденной конечностью, – самураи ведь серьезно относятся к договорам?  
  
– Вот вы уроды, – припечатывает Гинтоки, безмятежно пытаясь прочистить ухо.  
  
Только он всегда понимает все правильно.


End file.
